Mend my Shattered Heart
by Cheryl-chan
Summary: *Yaoi*( *DaisukexDark DaisukexSatoshi* To be truly in love means you want nothing else than the best for that particular person. Even if it means you can’t have you want in the very end.


Mend my Shattered Heart.

By Cheryl-chan

Love is such a nebulous thing, it has no definite meaning nor does it have a distinct form. Though some are able to explain it as "The great emotion of all," they have barely skimmed the surface of what it is. 

Niwa Daisuke was in love.

No, that is not entirely correct. Niwa Daisuke was in love with two people.

To be " in love" is to be captured in a whirlwind of confusion where nothing seems right, but everything seems all right. To be truly in love, means to want something or someone so much it could make you cry, and make your heart shatter in so many pieces you could never put it together back again, and if so, the cracks show so distinctively you can never forget. To be truly in love, means you want nothing else, nothing else, than the best for that particular person…

Even if it means… you can't have you want in the very end.

***

" Dark?"

" Dark? Are you there?" Daisuke was startled, when he saw the violet-haired young man retreat from the shadows. He was over his shock immediately though, and the other young man was blessed with that brilliant smile. The smile he loved as much as he loved the boy himself.

" Daisuke." Dark smiled lovingly, and enveloped the boy in the clutches of darkness… embracing in with the shadows of his love, the fading clarity of mystery; in his arms, where everything seemed right once again.

Daisuke giggled in Dark's arms, a joyous sound that trickled through the air and into Dark's ears as would cool water parch a dry throat. 

The two stood naked in a swirl of vibrant colours, coherent thoughts broken only to have the mesmerizing touch of the other at mind. Red hair mingled with purple, such deep fiery colours to be blended in the midst of hot passion that would engulf both in its warm sticky flames of desire.

It was a fine line between lust and love… Dark feared what Daisuke would feel for him in the end.

Dark tilted the pale chin up, lost in liquid fire orbs that licked at him with warmth. Suddenly, two beings so different yet alike were connected through the simple contact of feather like lips, soft virgin petals to be penetrated with one warm tongue. The tongue other emerged and the two sticky sweet darted and swirled together with the passion that was created just with the presence of two as one- one as two.

Dark made love to Daisuke as he had done many times, where dreams were not confined to reality and yet everything felt so real the connection was still there. Sometimes the bridge was thin and wary, yet other times it was strong and passionate, whereas it feels like nothing would break the two apart.

Dark made love to Daisuke… With the love he felt for Daisuke, with the love that came from being in love.

He knew… that Daisuke was not in fact in love with two people… but in love with one.

That person was not him.

" Dark?" A soft voice piped up when they finished, sweet enough to be an angel's.

" Yes Daisuke." A quiet sigh.

" Do you- Do you like me?" The question was hesitant and fearful; the boy himself was confused as hell. 

Dark loved him so much, loved the shy unsure boy so much it hurt, he loved that it was only in front of him- that Daisuke would slowly peel down defences and masks, willing to be as vulnerable and trusting as his nature would allow him to be.

Dark peered down at Daisuke, slender brows rising in question.

" Yes… I do." He said after a short brief silence, and Daisuke snuggled up comfortably in his arms again. Dark wrapped his arm around the small red-haired boy, enjoying the warmth the two of them created.

Daisuke spoke again.

" Do you think… Do you think Satoshi likes me…" It was shyer this time, but there was a spark of hope in there Dark hated so much. Because it made their bridge crumble brick by brick, and Dark couldn't bare that. Each brick was a strand of his existence, and he felt it slowly disintegrating already.

He knew that he could have told the boy that the blue-haired enigma didn't, to shatter the hopes of that boy that shone so brightly it overwhelmed that darkness.

But… He couldn't lie to Daisuke. He could never.

" He does… and…" Dark forced down the shudder in his breath, wanting to keep as the calm composed person he always wants to be seen as in front of Daisuke. Because he was a coward, he was not brave and courageous enough to break down his outer shell and trust unconditionally. And no matter how many people may see it different, Daisuke has much more confidence than he ever did.

" Daisuke… Satoshi loves you." Dark forced out, using all his strength to keep his voice levelled.

Daisuke looked up at him with such happiness Dark felt like crying. 

It was not until Daisuke reached up with a thin hand to touch his cheek gently, when the boy looked at him with sad puzzled eyes when Dark realized it.

He- He was crying. One pearly tear leaked out of his mask and let Daisuke have a glimpse of the true him.

" Dark…"

A blessed silence.

" Dark? Why are you crying?" Such beautiful concern, such that he had never received before. 

Daisuke loved him.

Daisuke himself radiated innocent love, and he, Dark was a part of it.

But not forever.

A warm hand feathered over his chin, wiping the wetness away with a tender touch. Daisuke's eyes were shining with a wetness that threatened to spill over at any second.

Dark chuckled, and his voice trembled. He raised his own hand to wipe at Daisuke's own eyes, and the boy shut them tightly as he wiped them gently. Dust-light long red lashes fell on pale smooth skin, and Dark lowered his arm to lovingly rub the other boy's flushed cheeks.

" Because I love you too…"

Dark shed many tears that night, and Daisuke held him in his arms through it.

He could hope for nothing better.

***

" Hiwatari-kuuun!!!" Daisuke called after the blue-haired boy, and he picked up his pace to fall in step with the other boy. He didn't fail to notice however with pleasure that the other had slowed down just a little.

Satoshi looked at him expressionlessly for a moment over glasses.

" Niwa-kun, is there anything I could help you with." Satoshi asked quietly and sullenly, his eyes back on the road. Daisuke grinned at him before tugging gently on Satoshi's hand to stop him.

" Call me Daisuke." Daisuke said softly, hit by a sudden spell of shyness. He knew he had no excuse for Satoshi if he was to ask why he was still holding the boy's hand.

Satoshi stared at him, his eyes cold and calculating, before they softened the slightest.

" I'm assuming you'd want to call me Satoshi then instead." 

Daisuke shook his head wildly, before he tilted it to one side, long locks of bright red hair spilling over. His cheeks were tinted with pink as he answered.

" Only if you want me to." Daisuke said hesitantly, his eyes full with hope as he stared up to Satoshi's face. Satoshi's hand- he noticed- was very cold. He wanted to warm it up with his love.

There was a brief silence, where Daisuke's heart beat loud in his ear as he waited in anticipation for the reply.

Satoshi's lips began to turn upwards in a smile, not a sneer or a smirk, but a smile that made Daisuke thankful that he had been able to gather the courage for this.

" Hai. Call me… Satoshi."

They resumed walking home, both hearts considerably lighter, because a presence in them that had been feuding for so long had disappeared forever.

Because they knew they would be together for the rest of their lives, as did Dark. And Dark knew that his love was unconditional, and that it was so great he was willing to give up his life… and more importantly his love for Daisuke so that the boy could be truly happy.

Dark… was gone.

Daisuke felt a wetness on his cheeks and was about to wipe it away when Satoshi stopped and grabbed hold of his hand. He gently caressed Daisuke's face with his other and used the sleeve to dab at the tears.

" Daisuke? Why are you crying?" Such beautiful concern, so much like Dark's.

No… Dark was not gone, Daisuke realized, nor was his love. It was never-ending, as long as Daisuke stayed with the one he loved as well.

Daisuke smiled warmly at the other boy, before he leaned forward and stood on his toes to catch Satoshi's lips in a brief yet spine-tingling kiss.

" Because I love you."

Satoshi smiled back at him.

_/" I love you too." Daisuke answered, his voice low and whispery, in it a yearning for a love that could not exist._

_" But you need to feel real love, love that can be possible. Love that can grow, blossom and bloom and give you more happiness than ever."_

_Daisuke's heart shattered into pieces, he couldn't speak._

_" Good bye Daisuke." Dark said softly and sadly, when Daisuke did not reply. There was so much pain in Dark's eyes…/_

" I love you too." Satoshi answered, and Daisuke's heart beat more rapidly than it ever had before. He was in love. 

" Good bye Dark…" Daisuke whispered under his breath, so quietly that Satoshi could not hear clearly.

" Pardon?" Satoshi asked, his eyes gentle and full of love.

" Mend my shattered heart." Daisuke said softly, smiled his brilliant smile, which Dark had loved as much as he loved him.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and leaned forward for another breath-taking kiss.

" I will."

Owari~

***

Gack, I wrote this story in a spur of a moment^^;;

I just watched DNAngel episode 4 and was feeling mellow:p So I wrote this thing up.

I can NEVER choose between Daisuke/Dark and Daisuke/Satoshi because both couplings are just SO CUTE!! *goes crazy*

But yah:p So I wrote one about both of them:p

*sigh* And I wanted to explore the fact that if Daisuke ever really loved someone, Dark would be GONE!! How sad.

Anyways:P

NOT one of my best stories:P In fact, I didn't bother to edit it, not did I send it to my beta:P

Because it's just a run through of my thoughts- no biggie!

So hope you enjoyed it and review!!!

Bye!

C-chan


End file.
